darkheresyfandomcom-20200214-history
Requests
Is there a weapon, NPC, or race you'd like to see stats for? Enter a name and brief description here, and someone may grant your wish! =Weapon and Gear Requests= Ranged Weapons Solid Projectile Weapons Lancer Lancer Beta Hammerburst Hammerburst 2 Gnasher Longshot Snub Pistol Boltok Pistol Gorgon Burst Pistol Mulcher Grenade Weapons Torque Bow Boomshot Mortar Grenades Bolo Grenade Ink Grenade Smoke Grenade Exotic Weapons Hammer of Dawn Melee Weapons Chain Weapons ChainStaff Armored-Weapons Explosive Flail Boomshield Eldar Force weaponry Other Gear LasEye Power-Claw STCs These are from the Following games: Unreal Tournament, Red Alert 3, Gears of War, Halo, Starcraft, Frontlines, Endwar, Haze, Tiberium Wars, Generals, Quake Wars, Battlefield 2142, Bad Company, Battlefield 2, Fallout, Act of War, World in Conflict, Sins of a Solar Empire, EVE Online, Supreme Commander, advance wars, and Battalion Wars. Also modern day vehicles. And the Vehicles from the Unreal Tournament Mod Angels Fall First: PlanetStorm, if they let me that is. STC States Weapons AK-47- AK-74- AK-74 Assault Model- AK-74 Bastion Model- AK113 Mongol- AR-16 AS50 AT5CQ Rocket Launcher- Bio-Rifle- Bolo Grenade- Boltok Pistol- Boomshield- Boomshot- Carl G Rocket Launcher Dart Rifle- Dragunov SVD E3000 Assault Rifle- Eagle .50 Enforcer- FAL Paratrooper Flak Cannon- Flare Pistol G3-KA4 Gnasher- Gorgon Burst Pistol- Grummond-8 Pump Shotgun- Hammer of Dawn- Hammerburst- Hammerburst 2- Homeland 37 Impact Hammer- Javelin Rocket Launcher- JO-2 .50 Caliber Sniper Rifle- Kivik- KL- Laayats 15- Lancer- Link Gun- Longbow Avril- Longshot- LPO-50- M-249 SAW M-67 Grenade M-79 Grenade Launcher M120 .50 Caliber Sniper Rifle M1903 M2 .50 Cal. M268 SAW Minigun MAC-10- Makarov- MGL-140 MK-19 Grenade Launcher Milana-2 Missile Launcher Mini-Kornet Missile Launcher- Mortar (Gears Pattern)- MP12 4.6mm Submachine Gun Mulcher- OSV-120 12.7mm Sniper Rifle PKH- PKM- PKM (Gears Pattern)- Poison Grenade- PP2020- PP3000 Submachine Gun Redeemer- Renkov- RG08- Rocket Launcher (Gears Pattern)- RPG-7 Rocket Launcher SAAT1 Stiletto- SCAR A1 SCAR A1C Scorcher- Shaped Charge- Shock Rifle- Silent Makarov 6P9- Silent MP-5 Smoke Grenade- Sniper Rifle (Gears Pattern)- Snub Pistol- SPAS-12 Star .45 Stinger- TM99- TM99 (Krukov Pattern)- Torquebow- Troika- Type 63 Mortar Type 101 Mongoose- UAR 7 Bullpup Assault Rifle- USAS-12 Uzi Special Gear EMP Mine- Energy Shield- Lightmass Bomb- Sonar Pulse- Sonic Disrupter- Spider Mine- Stasis Field- Drones For servitors. Chaos Drone- Terror Drone (Romanov Pattern)- Terror Drone (Krukov Pattern)- Ground Vehicles 2S1 Gvozdika- 2S7 Pion- 2S10 Telker- 9K72 Elbrus Launcher- AAVP7A1- Akula Heavy Tank- Ambulance- AMZ-26 Badger- AMZ-50 Marksman- Apocalypse Assault Tank- Apocalypse Tank- Armadillo APC- Armadillo Truck- Archer Drone- Athena Cannon- Avenger- BigBoy- BMP-2- Boxcart- BTR-80- BTR-80 D APC- BTR-110 Cossack- BTR-112 Cockroach- Bulldog- C1A5 Archon- Centaur Tank- Chieftain AAVR- Chieftain Mk 5- Chrono-Miner- Chrono Tank- Convoy Truck- Crusader Tank- Cyclops Heavy Walker- D-90- DarkWalker- Derrick- Desecrator Hover Tank- Fennek- Flaktrack- FV 432- FV101 Scorpion- FV510 Warrior- Gatling Tank- GAZ 39371 Vodnik- Gepard- Goliath Tank- Guardian Tank- GZ 550- Hammer Tank- Harvester- Hellbender- HMMWV- Humvee- Hog Scout Vehicle- Hover Tank- Husky Quad- IFV- Jeep Liberty- Jeep Wrangler- King Oni- KV-20 Zhukov- LARS 110 SF 2- Laser Tank- Lasher Tank- Leopard 2A4- Leviathan- Luchs- LV-20 Charlemagne- M118 FactBack- M125- M163 VADS- M1A1 Abrams- M270 MLRS- M2A2 Bradley- M320 Spartan- M551A1 Sheridan- M5A2 Schwarzkopf- M60A3- M730A2- M88 A1 ARV- M939- Magnetron- Mastermind- MAZ-660 King Spider- MAZ-7917- Megatank- Megatank (Black Hole Pattern)- Microwave Tank- Mirage Tank- Mirage Tank (Giles PAttern)- Mobile Command Post- Mobile Gap Generator- Mula- Multigunner IFV- Nanocore- Nemesis- Nightshade- Ore Collector (Krukov Pattern)- Ore Collector (Yoshiro Pattern)- Ore Truck (Hawk Pattern)- Ore Truck (Stalin Pattern)- Paladin- Paladin Tank- Panther 1A3- PD-6 Rottweiler- Prism Tank- Prospector- PT-76- Ranger- Red Star Artillery- Rhino Heavy Tank- Robot Tank- Roland- SA-13 Gopher- Scavenger- Scorpion Buggy- Sentry Drone- Serpent Tooth- Sickle- Slave Miner- SPMA- Sputnik- Stag- Steel Ronin- T-62- T-80 U- T-100 Ogre- T119 Blackbear Main Battle Tank- Titan (Raid Pattern)- Titan Tank- Tomahawk Missile Launcher- TRM 4000- Trojan APC- Tsunami Tank- UAZ-469- Ural 4320- V2 Rocket Launcher- V3 Rocket Launcher- V4 Rocket Launcher- Viper- VT-55- Walker- War-Miner- WarTank- Wave-Force Artillery- ZSU-23-4 Shilka- Air Vehicles A-20 RazorBack- AH-80 Blackfoot- Anansi Attack Copter- Apache (Scorpion Pattern)- Apache (Stinger Pattern)- Apache Longbow- Apollo Fighter- Aurora Bomber- Aurora "Alpha" Bomber- Badger Bomber- Badger Bomber (Krukov Pattern)- Bumblebee Assault Copter- Century Bomber- Cicada- Comanche- Cryocopter- Dropship (Harvest Pattern)- Dropship (Eagle Pattern)- EagleFly Drone- EC 220 Gadfly- EC 660 Whirlwind- Floating Disk- Fury- Hailstorm- Harbinger- Harrier- Hind- Hollow Bat- Hornet- Icarus Gravpack- Jotun Transport Plane- K-55 Hyper- KA-65 Howler- King Raptor- King Raven- Kirov Airship- Magog Sky Crane- Mi-11- Mi-55 Locust- Mi-80 Tarantula- MiG (Stalin Pattern)- MiG (Romanov Pattern)- MiG Fighter- MQ-3 Scryer- Mrs. Mantel- NightHawk Transport- Orca Aircraft- Orca Gunship MK.II- Osprey- PAH-6 Cheetah- Phoenix- Raptor (Hawk Pattern)- Raptor- different Model. Name Coincidence. Siege Chopper- Sky Knight- Spy Plane- Spy Plane (Romanov Pattern)- Su-38 SlamHound- Su-48- Tormentor Attack Craft- Transport HeliCopter (Hawk Pattern)- Transport HeliCopter (Eagle PAttern)- Transport HeliCopter (Scorpion Pattern)- Transport Helicopter (Stalin Pattern)- TU-3 Vulture- Twinblade- V-120 Valkyrie- V-25 Goshawk- Vampire Strike Bomber- Vertibird- Vindicator- Yak- Navel Vessels Aegis Cruiser- Aircraft Carrier- Aircraft Carrier (Giles Pattern)- Akula Sub- Akula Sub (Romanov Pattern)- Amphibious Transport- Amphibious Transport (Romanov Pattern)- Amphibious Transport (Yuri Pattern)- Assault Destroyer- Black Boat- Boomer Submarine- Bullfrog- Destroyer- Dreadnought- Dreadnought (Krukov Pattern)- Gatling Frigate- Gunboat (Rubinelle Pattern)- Gunboat (Lazuria Pattern)- Gunboat (IDS Pattern- Gunboat (Eagle Pattern- Gunboat (Talon Pattern)- Gunboat (Falcon Pattern)- Hydrofoil- Lander (Orange Star Pattern)- Lander (Blue Moon Pattern)- Lander (Green Earth Pattern)- Lander (Yellow Comet Pattern)- Lander (Black Hole Pattern)- Lander (Rubinelle Pattern)- Lander (Lazuria Pattern)- Lander (IDS Pattern)- Lander (Giles PAttern)- Lander (Krukov Pattern)- Lander (Yoshiro PAttern)- Missile Submarine- Naginata Cruiser- Platypus Assault Boat- Riptide ACV- Sea Scorpion- Sea Sled- Shogun Battleship- Stingray- Submarine (Orange Star Pattern)- Submarine (Blue Moon Pattern)- Submarine (Green Earth Pattern)- Submarine (Yellow Comet Pattern)- Submarine (Black Hole Pattern)- Submarine (Rubinelle Pattern)- Submarine (Lazuria Pattern)- Submarine (IDS Pattern)- Sudden Transport- Transport (Hawk Pattern)- Transport (Stalin Pattern)- Typhoon Attack Sub- Yari MiniSub- MidWay Hoverboard- Manta- Mecha-Tengu- Sea-Wing- Striker-VX- Viking- Space-Craft Akkan Battlecruiser- Arcova Scout Frigate- Cielo Command Cruiser- Cobalt Light Frigate- Dunov Battlecruiser- Garda Flak Frigate- Hoshiko Robotics Cruiser- Javelis LRM Frigate- Kodiak Heavy Cruiser- Kol Battleship- Krosov Siege Frigate- Marza Dreadnought- Percheron Light Carrier- Protev Colony Frigate- Sova Carrier- =NPC Requests= Zeon Robots Zaku Sergeant Zaku Grappler Zaku Bolter Zaku Recon Zaku Cannon Zaku Flipper Zaku Minelayer Zaku Toxin Trooper Zaku Marine Zaku Mariner Act Zaku Zaku Kai Zaku Brute Zaku Warrior Zaku Gladiator Zaku Tank Zaku Alchemist Ginn Ginn Sniper Ginn OCHER Ginn Femws Ginn Wasp Ginn Worker Ginn Swordsman Ginn Samurai Ginn Grappler Ginn Alchemist Ginn Commander Ginn Death Knight Ginn Dark Lord Gouf Gouf Flighta Dom Rick Dom Gelgoog Gelgoog Sergeant Hizack Hizack Commando Gaza-C Gaza-D Barzam Barzam Raider Gyan Junoir Methuss Dijeh Rick Dias Asshimar Guiz Guiz-R Guiz Veteran Guiz Gladiator Dinn Dinn Recon Dinn Raven Dinn Veteran Babi Gogg Hy-Gogg Acguy Z'Gok Z'Gok Sergeant Z'Gok E Zock Doga Geara Doga Jagd Doga Zeong Baund Doc Bolinoark Samarhan Palace Athene The O Qubeley Quin Mantha Sazabi Gilgaris Camet Mrute Aroop Hunta Gozat Oak Oak Gunner Oak Swordsman Oak Hammerer Grogg Grogg Spotter Grogg Gunner Bork Bork Elite Bork Flamer Termos Termos Assault Ondres KriStomp Zerk Irgez Drazoout Bruzoout Zcapool Kronto Gruap Blocool Fezon Scouzon Cretch Cretch Sniper Cretch Hunter Cretch Shaman Cretch Critter Herder Cretch Firebrand Cretch Poisonbrand Cretch Waterbrand Cretch Elecbrand Cretch Earthbrand Cyclo Cyclo Grappler Cyclo Samurai Cyclo Sniper Dramen Mountoo Grindten Pumper ADV. Pumper Metallicead Assop Growcue Skupre Hardra Rovok Ele-Sumo Snipzeet Stazon Merkzon Grezoout Toewa Lossus Zool Zool Leech Zool Sapper Zool Devouerer Centores Scencros Samq Samq Fire Samq Metal Samq Shadow Samq Beasts Samq Heavens Samq Light Samq Life Samq Death Samq Arcane Samq Ice Samq Nature Samq Shaman Samq Warlock Samq Chaos Samq Dark Zroll Zroll Sniper Zroll Voodoo 'Zoger 'Zoger Mate 'Zoger Irongut 'Zoger LEadBelcher Oblin Oblin Hammerer Oblin IronBreaker Oblin Slayer Oblin Runepriest Oblin Shaman Oblin Critter Herder Oblin Engineer Oblin Earthbrand Oblin Firebrand Oblin Poisonbrand Oblin Waterbrand FinnKuul FinnKuul Stormer FinnKuul Menial FinnKuul Night Runner FinnKuul Gutter Runner FinnKuul Assassin FinnKuul Packmaster FinnKuul Plague Monks FinnKuul Plague Censer Bearer. FinnKuul Rattling Gun FinnKuul WarpFire Thrower FinnKuul Jezzail FinnKuul Globadier Orloth Theroes Theroes Sentinel Theroes Guard Theroes Royal Guard LamBok Glorgg Glorgg Choppa Glorgg Black Brute Glorgg Loota Glorgg Burna Glorgg Stormer Glorgg TankBusta Glorgg Mega-Armor Zelve Zelve Swordmaster Zelve White Lion Zelve Shadow Warrior Zelve Archmage Zelve Spellbreaker Zelve Ranger Zelve Dire Avenger Zelve Striking Scorpion Zelve Fire Dragon Zelve Swooping Hawk Zelve Warp-Spider Zelve Howling Banshee Zelve Dark Reaper s Zelve Shinning Spear j Klinker Bushodo Enformec s Kiten r Blakue Blakue Thug Blakue Ganger Blakue Gangster Blakue Robber n Blakue Grabber m n obber something. i thikn!? GinnKuul GinnKuul Poisoner Razoout Jrakro Jrakro Jailer Cossack (Zaku) Cossack (Ginn) Cossack (Gouf) Cossack (Dom) Cossack (Hizack) Cossack (Marasai) Cossack (Guiz) Cossack (Zoout) Cossack (Dinn) ChopBot (Zaku) ChopBot (Dom) ChopBot (Dinn) Leadhead (Zaku) Boom-Dude (Zaku) Boom-Dude (Gouf) MotorDude (Zaku) Rush-Dude (Zaku) Black-Bot (Zaku) Black-Bot (Ginn) BloodBot (Zaku) 'Sophileons' Sophileon Trooper Blood Witch Butcheress Nurse Execrutiontress Black-Hair Sister Vixian Hyper-Girl Magus Mutation Cultist Lash S. Mutant Bulging S. Mutant Big S. Mutant Khorne S. Mutant Tzeentch S. Mutant Nurgle S. Mutant Slaanesh S. Mutant Slasher S. Mutant Lurker S. Mutant Leaper S. Mutant Twitcher S. Mutant Pregnant S. Mutant Brute S. Mutant Stalker S. Mutant Ranged S. Mutant Tank S. Mutant Winged S. Mutant Eldar S. Mutant Squat S. Mutant Ogryn S. Mutant Ork S. Mutant Grot S. Mutant Kroot S. Mutant Hormagaunt S. Mutant Termagaunt S. Mutant Genestealer S. Mutant Warrior S. Mutant Lictor S. Mutant Gargoyle S. Mutant Ravener S. Mutant Biovore S. Mutant Zoanthrope S. Mutant Carnifex S. Mutant Tyrant Guard S. Mutant Broodlord S. Mutant Hive Tyrant S. Mutant Dragocubus Initiate Stage 1 Dragocubus Stage 2 Dragocubus Stage 3 Dragocubus Stage 4 Dragocubus Stage 5 Dragocubs Stage 6 Dragocubus Stage 7 Dragocubus Dragocubus Blood Amazon Huntress Wild-Girl Mad-Girl Slugga Girl Shoota Girl Hard Girl Trappress Brute Burna Girl Storm Girl Lootress Herdress Tankbustress Mad Doktress Pain-Girl Mek-Girl Big MekGal Wyrd-Girl WarQueen 'Necrokreepers' 'Krieglock' 'Twisties' Generic Twisty 'Amazerks' 'Mech-Chinas' 'Arrogols' 'Wrathamists' 'Opplegangas' 'Buccubuses' Buccubus Tempter Hybyr Steely Splippy Hardy ADV. Hybyr Wallamia Strangey Titee Ravagee Chamel Watery 'Sloopess' 'Mouthers' 'Greedren' 'Khankren' Warrior Berzerker Gunner SharpShooter Sniper Archer Revenger Blade-Der 'Spookies' 'PratBoys' PratBoy Farter 'Vyches' 'DeCeiVers' 'PlaHagues' =Horrors from Beyond= Chaos Daemons Daemon Prince Daemonic Herald Bloodthirster Bloodshark Lord of Change Flamer Great Unclean One Nugling Keeper of Secrets Soul Grinder DoomFodder DreadWarrior Daemons of Darkness Lord of Shadows Daemonknight Undead Zombie Zombie Dog Skeleton Daemon Engine Daemon-MechHost Bloodletter The standard chaos entity of Khorne, the blood god. These mindless savages have one thing constantly on their minds, skulls. Thats all they want, skulls for their masters great brass throne, beneath it the pile of skulls, all species, all gender. They have a nasty habit of occationaly killing each other for their heads, but their master doesn't care. They are sent out regularily, usualy summond up, and they promply kill their summoner if not properly bound. Horror Lord of Change Other Horrors 'Dark Grime' Ibble Movement: Wounds: Skills: Talents: Traits: * * Weapons: Gear: * Threat Rating: Boxer Movement: Wounds: Skills: Talents: Traits: * * Weapons: Gear: * Threat Rating: Sniper Movement: Wounds: Skills: Talents: Traits: * * Weapons: Gear: * Threat Rating: Saucer Movement: Wounds: Skills: Talents: Traits: * * Weapons: Gear: * Threat Rating: Walker Movement: Wounds: Skills: Talents: Traits: * * Weapons: Gear: * Threat Rating: Idgit Movement: Wounds: Skills: Talents: Traits: * * Weapons: Gear: * Threat Rating: Fodder Movement: Wounds: Skills: Talents: Traits: * * Weapons: Gear: * Threat Rating: Ham-Mer Movement: Wounds: Skills: Talents: Traits: * * Weapons: Gear: * Threat Rating: Tar-Tar Movement: Wounds: Skills: Talents: Traits: * * Weapons: Gear: * Threat Rating: Chomp-Bot Movement: Wounds: Skills: Talents: Traits: * * Weapons: Gear: * Threat Rating: G-Love Movement: Wounds: Skills: Talents: Traits: * * Weapons: Gear: * Threat Rating: Chuck Movement: Wounds: Skills: Talents: Traits: * * Weapons: Gear: * Threat Rating: Monsoon Movement: Wounds: Skills: Talents: Traits: * * Weapons: Gear: * Threat Rating: Bomb-Bot Movement: Wounds: Skills: Talents: Traits: * * Weapons: Gear: * Threat Rating: Sleepytime Movement: Wounds: Skills: Talents: Traits: * * Weapons: Gear: * Threat Rating: Arf Movement: Wounds: Skills: Talents: Traits: * * Weapons: Gear: * Threat Rating: Arf-Doug Movement: Wounds: Skills: Talents: Traits: * * Weapons: Gear: * Threat Rating: BZZZT!-Bot Movement: Wounds: Skills: Talents: Traits: * * Weapons: Gear: * Threat Rating: Tubelet Movement: Wounds: Skills: Talents: Traits: * * Weapons: Gear: * Threat Rating: Slick Movement: Wounds: Skills: Talents: Traits: * * Weapons: Gear: * Threat Rating: Jellyfish Movement: Wounds: Skills: Talents: Traits: * * Weapons: Gear: * Threat Rating: Fogger Movement: Wounds: Skills: Talents: Traits: * * Weapons: Gear: * Threat Rating: Slammer Movement: Wounds: Skills: Talents: Traits: * * Weapons: Gear: * Threat Rating: Flinger Movement: Wounds: Skills: Talents: Traits: * * Weapons: Gear: * Threat Rating: Spinner Movement: Wounds: Skills: Talents: Traits: * * Weapons: Gear: * Threat Rating: Turret Movement: Wounds: Skills: Talents: Traits: * * Weapons: Gear: * Threat Rating: Popper Movement: Wounds: Skills: Talents: Traits: * * Weapons: Gear: * Threat Rating: MARV Movement: Wounds: Skills: Talents: Traits: * * Weapons: Gear: * Threat Rating: Spawner Movement: Wounds: Skills: Talents: Traits: * * Weapons: Gear: * Threat Rating: Heli-Bot Movement: Wounds: Skills: Talents: Traits: * * Weapons: Gear: * Threat Rating: Melee-Bot Movement: Wounds: Skills: Talents: Traits: * * Weapons: Gear: * Threat Rating: Leaper-Bot Movement: Wounds: Skills: Talents: Traits: * * Weapons: Gear: * Threat Rating: Veloci-Bot Movement: Wounds: Skills: Talents: Traits: * * Weapons: Gear: * Threat Rating: Seeker-Bot Movement: Wounds: Skills: Talents: Traits: * * Weapons: Gear: * Threat Rating: Tank Movement: Wounds: Skills: Talents: Traits: * * Weapons: Gear: * Threat Rating: ChunkBot Movement: Wounds: Skills: Talents: Traits: * * Weapons: Gear: * Threat Rating: GrubBot Movement: Wounds: Skills: Talents: Traits: * * Weapons: Gear: * Threat Rating: TrenchBot Movement: Wounds: Skills: Talents: Traits: * * Weapons: Gear: * Threat Rating: DrillBot Movement: Wounds: Skills: Talents: Traits: * * Weapons: Gear: * Threat Rating: Excavator Movement: Wounds: Skills: Talents: Traits: * * Weapons: Gear: * Threat Rating: SubterraBot Movement: Wounds: Skills: Talents: Traits: * * Weapons: Gear: * Threat Rating: DrudgeBot Movement: Wounds: Skills: Talents: Traits: * * Weapons: Gear: * Threat Rating: GrumbleBot Movement: Wounds: Skills: Talents: Traits: * * Weapons: Gear: * Threat Rating: AugerBot Movement: Wounds: Skills: Talents: Traits: * * Weapons: Gear: * Threat Rating: WarkerBot Movement: Wounds: Skills: Talents: Traits: * * Weapons: Gear: * Threat Rating: 'Dark Mass'